


In Principio Erat Verbum

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel poured into the vessel, flesh giving light new shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Principio Erat Verbum

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to the prompt _Castiel, walking_. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

Castiel poured into the vessel, flesh giving light new shape.

The vessel's desire to submit and serve their Father was overwhelmed by Castiel's unfettered brilliance, and he struggled. Castiel cradled the soul, swaddling it in layers of grace, and Jimmy slept. It couldn't last, lest he be subsumed entirely, but he could be spared this, the pain of transition.

Castiel settled into Jimmy's body, tempering flesh and blood with light and word. He explored its shape and strength, examining connections and function. He hoped that this container could withstand the task before it.

Castiel stood and took his first steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Related to, but not a sequel of, [lux in tenebris lucet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/113320).


End file.
